Blood moon
by anime-fanatic-17
Summary: Hitomi is going through a rough time and she's decided to stay on Gaea. Folken is after her power because he believes shes the true wing goddess. Anyway some weird stuff happens and its actually realy good.please read and review
1. Default Chapter

What's different about Hitomi today?

* * *

Merle and Hitomi walked down the hall chattering like a bunch of school girls. They turned left and went into the storage room for guymelefs where Escaflowne and Scherazade rested. Merle ran ahead and tackled Van, Hitomi watched with a smile then started back to her room. Van followed.

" Hitomi are you ready to go?" he asked.

" Well I don't have anything to pack so yeah I'm ready " she smiled.

" I'm not sure about that, Millerna said she had some stuff for you so you'd better go meet her. She should be in your room "

" Ok. Thanks " Hitomi walked a little faster, her curiosity getting the best of her.

When she got to her room she realized Van was right, Millerna had boxes piled high and clothes and more boxes sprawled on the bed. Millerna greeted her with a huge smile.

" I took the liberty of buying you some things Hitomi " and then she started opening boxes and showing her what she'd bought.

There were beautiful dresses of different lengths and styles and some were black or red others blue or green and their were about four different fancy cloaks of several kinds of fabrics. Jewelry littered the desk and bed and there were small necklace holders for them and ring boxes and bracelet boxes too. The shoes were beyond gorgeous, heels and slippers but a certain pair of knee high boots caught Hitomi's attention. They were black leather, sturdy and comfortable. Hitomi set them aside. Then she picked out a few bracelets and a few simple rings and a fancy dress or two to take with her. She picked two cloaks but one was for Merle. And Hitomi also picked out a nice bell sleeved shirt that was a little revealing but she loved it. And Millerna gave her an assortment of bags to pick from of which Hitomi picked a one strap satchel that was rather small compared to the others but it fit everything just perfectly and it even had a tie string to keep it closed. Hitomi told Millerna to store everything for her here in this room and that she'd surely come back then she changed into her chosen clothes and jewelry and put her hair up with a red ruby hair pin. Hitomi went back down stairs with the bag over one shoulder carrying Merle's cloak in her hand as she ran to show Merle.

Back in the guymelef storage room everyone was gathering their things and loading up on the horses Merle and Van were wandering around the outside of the group.

" Merle look what Millerna gave me, its for you " Hitomi smiled.

" Thanks Hitomi " Merle immediately threw it on and hugged Hitomi. Then she looked over her new outfit and laughed. Hitomi laughed too.

Van smiled when he saw how much she'd changed so quickly. He laughed a little then joined the two in walking outside. Moments later everyone was outside ready to go and they all waved Millerna goodbye then started galloping off on their horses. Hitomi's horse was a dark brown mare with a white stripe on his nose. Van and her rode next to each other with Merle sitting on the rear of Van's horse, the others were all traveling in a large group.

As they all were starting to slow to a trotting pace Merle and Hitomi fell to the back of the group so they could talk privately. Van continuously looked back and called for them to catch up getting annoyed as when he did say something they started laughing. Hours past and Hitomi grew bored just watching the sun start to go down, she glanced behind her and saw the earth and moon come into view. 'What will happen when I go home ' Hitomi took a quick look around and saw Allen staring at her.

"What" Hitomi gave a crooked smile.

" Were you daydreaming again or were you thinking about me" Allen let out a roar of laughter but stopped when Hitomi's fist rose in the air. Allen stopped and rubbed his bruised face while Hitomi caught up with the others. As they went along it got darker and Hitomi grew closer to Van, This was the same time of the day that Hitomi had a little adventure of her own.

(Adventure)

Hitomi walked behind the group by at least ten feet, she was tired and hungry but they weren't going to stop for a while. So she went back in the woods to a river only a few feet from the road, she scooped water in her hands and sipped the water savoring the taste. Though the night was dark she still had a sense of vision. Hitomi observed the area around her and noticed a shadow against the tree, she backed up towards the road but the shadow came a few steps closer and revealed itself in person.

"Dilandau" the name came from her in a whisper. He replied.

"Well well well look what I've found strayed from her precious Van" Dilandau drew his sword and came closer to her.

Hitomi backed up closer to the road; she crossed a leg over the other and whipped around darting up the road where she was before she walked off. Hitomi used her track skills and ran ahead where Van was coming from up the road.

"Hitomi what are you..." Van cut off mid sentence when he saw Hitomi running and not slowing down with Dilandau not far behind.

"Allen come quick we've got company" Allen and his gang came down the road next to Van.

"Gaddess get Hitomi " Allen waved him towards her.

Hitomi ran right into him and slid down to the ground panting in deep breaths, Gaddess helped her up and jogged her up to the rest of the group. Dilandau stopped about 18 feet away and sheathed his sword.

"DAMN YOU VAN FANEL...I'LL BE BACK FOR HER SOON" Dilandau had resisted a fight; a guymelef came down by the ground and lifted him off and away.

They all went back with everyone else, Van carried Hitomi because now she was more tired than ever so she held on and didn't much care.

(End of adventure)

Hitomi was right next to Van as she started to drift into sleep, Van halted the group and tapped Hitomi on the shoulder.

"Hey we're going to stop to camp here tonight ok so just sit somewhere while we set up. Can you stay awake a little longer"?

Hitomi nodded weakly and dismounted from horse, the group was finished about 20 minutes later and Hitomi could not stay awake at all. Van showed her to herbed mat by the fire, which was by Merle and Gaddess. Van continued helping the others get settled before he too went to sleep.

(Hitomi's dream world)

Hitomi stood shrouded in darkness, a beam of light seem to surround her as a low mist hung dankly over the ground. Everyone appeared in the dark staring down at her as if they were high above and as big as giants. All of their faces seemed sad but somehow laced with anger like Hitomi was at fault for what had been done. As they faded away Merle came into the darkness crouched over her precious item she held and crying.

"Merle are you okay" Hitomi called out but there was no reply from the image in front of her.

Hitomi came closer and crouched down next to Merle, tears streamed down her bruised face. Hitomi noticed Merle held a boy just like her in her arms so preciously as if he would break at the lightest touch. He was covered in blood, which soaked Merle. He was dead, beaten and killed. Hitomi saw a man come into view with a sword and two other men their faces etched with fury. Merle only looked up seconds before the sword lifted into the air and stuck right through her as blood trickled like tears from her face. She collapsed in a heap above the boy, as they lay there lifeless. The whole thing faded away as Hitomi cried out into the darkness around her.

"MEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE" Hitomi once again stood in her dimmed spotlight.

Then she saw two coffins next to each other along with two tombstones that in each were carved the ownership of them. Both read the names of Millerna Ashton and Dryden both memorable and kind people. Hitomi walked closer but the closer she got the more it faded away to nothing but darkness again.

"What's going on" Hitomi could only wonder until the truth was revealed.

Allen came into view as he stood in front of a guymelef that swung a whip in anger at him... He blocked the attacks several times but he grew weary. Allen made one last sigh as the guymelef flung the whip at him. It struck right through his heart, as he fell to his knees he reached out to Hitomi before he breathed a final breath then nothing. Only blood surrounded his dead body as she ran to him but there was no one to run to anymore. Allen was gone.

Hitomi could only wait as she watched for Van to show up because he was the only other person left.

And he did but he was surely not alone in the battlefield, as Dilandau also came into view both entangled in a battle. Swords clashed and blood leaked but each move that Dilandau made Van blocked. He swung his sword at Van again and he blocked but as he raced to hit him back Dilandau had already returned the volt. Dilandau's sword was sticking through Van's chest and out his back. It had gone all the way through him. He glanced at Hitomi before he fell to the ground, Dilandau grinned wickedly at his victory.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hitomi cried and raced to him only this time it didn't fade away.

She took Van into her arms and held him dearly as blood poured from his body and life seemed to slip away from him.

"Van please don't die Van I..I...I love you" Hitomi clung to him and gripped tighter as she heard the steps of a murderer.

Dilandau stood above her with his sword aimed as he shoved the sword through Hitomi like it was nothing but air. Hitomi saw blood and it seemed to surround her, as all she could see was red then nothing.

Hitomi sat up covered in sweat, as the darkness seemed to shadow everything but the glow from the fire. She thought to herself 'Am I truly alone in this world'.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood moon remake: enjoy!

* * *

Soaked in perspiration Hitomi threw the blankets to the floor, proceeding to the door and into the hallway. The hallway remained dark and silent not a single whisper seem to carry in the air.

"Hello" Hitomi called silently down the corridor.

'Maybe they're all sleeping still' Hitomi considered that it may be possible because it was still dark outside. As she continued along to the staircase things seemed somehow different then they used to be the night before. Hitomi stepped down to the first step and was scared senseless when a light came on as she came down to the next step. The lights continued to light up as she stepped down to a new step, but as she reached the next floor even more lights had lighted up the corridors. This was like a dream only how could it be if she just woke up from a nightmare.

Hitomi wondered to Van's room and cracked the door open the slightest so she could see the bed. Someone seemed to occupy it but what if it wasn't Van. Hitomi came into the dimmed room and right up to the four-post bed where the person lay. Hitomi had to know if it was Van and if he was okay or not, this thought ate through her like acid. She reached a shaky hand toward the end of the blanket..'closer...closer...almost...closer...grip it' she thought to herself as her hand barely touched the blanket. The blanket flung up at her, she screamed in terror as the figure rose from the bed walking toward her with its sword being drawn from its sheath. Dilandau smiled and walked toward her. As he raised his sword everything suddenly stopped. Everything faded into the darkness of the night where the glow of the fire was dim. Again Hitomi awoke from another dream or a dream in a dream. She reached her hand toward the fire and felt the sudden heat that nearly burned her, definitely not a dream.

Hitomi got up and silently slipped past Merle and Gaddess and Van. As she closed her eyes and tried to rub the sleep out of them someone grabbed her from behind, his arm around her waist and the other holding a cloth over her mouth and nose he dragged her backwards into the woods. Hitomi tried to scream but he clamped it shut with the cloth and his hand. She slowly started to get a little weaker from lack of oxygen; she tried to get a breath but the cloth over her nose and mouth smelled like nail polish remover but with a hint of rum. And then she realized it was just like the movies back home they knock you out by suffocating you until you pass out from the stuff in the rag over your face. Hitomi continued to struggle now that her fear had sky rocketed but it was no use she was starting to slip away back into the darkness.

When she woke up from her drugged sleep she could only see foggy versions of everything. But she knew where she was immediately when she felt no ground beneath her feet and the familiar grip of a guymelef hand but it wasn't Escaflowne it was one of those invisible ones.

As the guymelef headed towards the Vione the wind whipped around them, Hitomi got colder longer they flew. Soon she began to shiver noticeably, in her mind she whispered to herself 'I'm sorry Van'. The Vione seemed so much bigger than it did from the ground in Hitomi's view. The guymelef settled in the hanger and Dilandau and Hitomi were set down near the second hanger as the door closed behind the guymelef.

"Come now, your going to see Lord Folken" He grabbed hold of her arm in a firm grip and dragged her a step behind him to a chamber near the top of the vione.

"Your pathetic" Hitomi whispered.

"What did you say" He tightened his grip. "Forget it"

As they entered the room it was dark and hollow, the room seem to light itself and the floor looked like the sky. Dilandau pushed Hitomi ahead of him into a spotlight near the middle of the room. Close to that light was a man sitting, half of his face shadowed by darkness he snapped a hand.

"Dilandau leave now" Folken said rather arrogantly. Dilandau smirked then backed out of the room.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness uh..What it is your name"?

"That's something you don't need to know" Hitomi replied.

"Well maybe that's true and let me introduce myself I am Lord.."

"Folken, but your no lord in my eyes" Hitomi finished his sentence quite well.

Folken stood up out of his chair and moved out of the shadows into the light that surrounded Hitomi, being much taller he glared down at her with murderous eyes. His facial expression almost made him look mechanical like he was a robot.

"I don't seem to get how Van could actually put up with you wench" Folken grinned in his robot like way.

"Wench...I see you've studied for this conversation" Hitomi took a slow step back.

"Actually yes" He said, he crossed his arms behind him and started circling Hitomi in a circle. " You have no idea whets happening and so far you still can't figure out how you got here from the mystic moon or as you call Earth, you are stubborn and arrogant, you don't listen to anyone, and as you grow closer to Van you still don't see that your the reason for his sorrow.

" Well your the one who betrayed his country his people and most of his family, your the one who destroyed Van's happiness in the first place, you ran away from your family and Fanelia. Not only did you take away his happiness but you took away your mother's too she went looking for you and after that Van an watched the days go by as she slowly faded away. Its your fault because your a coward!"

" Coward.." Folken was filled with fury but his expression faded to a smile. Faded to a smile. "Soon you'll see things my way and Van will too."

* * *

Folken slammed the door behind her. He'd thrown her into a room, which looked like a guest room more than a dungeon. After he pushed her into the room then locked it, Hitomi walked around the room examining where she was going to be for now. To her surprise it was a rather fancy room with a desk, a small vanity desk with a mirror, and a bed but it was all decorated in dark blue and black. And the closet that she opened was full of clothes for a lady.

"So I guess he had this all planned out then" Hitomi sat down on the bed which was silky and soft. As soon as Hitomi laid her head on her pillow she was asleep but a vision was in hand.

It was dark and she was in the forest, fog covered the bottom and the tree tope seemed as though they were getting taller and taller by the minute. Hitomi started walking forward towards a clearing that was off in the distance, when she was within a decent range she saw them...everyone. She saw Allen, Van, Millerna, Merle, Dryden; everyone was surrounded by guymelefs and dragon slayers.

" What's going on" Hitomi whispered.

The sky turned black and red like ashes and blood, the trees were on fire and everything seemed engulfed in flames. The guymelefs melted to nothing and the dragon slayers disappeared. Then so did all of her friends, one by one their lifeless bodies fell to the ground their eyes pleading for someone to save them. Everything went black and she couldn't see a thing but she could hear everything going on, she heard screams and people crying out in pain. And then there was Merle:

"Hitomi, why" Her voice faded away.

"I trusted you Hitomi" Allen's voice came and left.

"Hitomi, what have you done" Millerna's voice was full of tears and sadness.

"Hitomi...Hitomi...Hitomi" She heard all their voices echoing in her head.

"Stop it...I tried...What's going on" Hitomi cried out into the darkness.

Hitomi opened her eyes just as she felt herself leaning over the rail of the balcony; she lost her footing and fell. Her arms shielding her head, she was falling.

* * *

Van and the others:

* * *

"God what the hell is going on" Van slammed his fist into a tree.

"Well its obvious where they took her but we don't know if they've moved or not" Allen leaned against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh my god... how could I have been so stupid" Gaddess got up from his spot next to the fire.

"What" they all asked.

" Their plan of attack, they wait for us to get comfortable then they surprise us by luring Hitomi away from the camp while we were off guard...they get Hitomi and take off" Gaddess said his tone resigned.

" Buts that's so simple it's like child play, how come we didn't come up with something like that?" Allen complained.

"Because we weren't expecting it" Van said as he ran for Escaflowne. Behind Van Allen prepped Sherazade and followed. The packed up and sat waiting. Soon there would be battle and they needed to be ready.

* * *

Please tell me that it's at least a little better! And please keep reviewing I need the feedback good or not.

anime-fanatic-17


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter. Let me know what you think:

_" Buts that's so simple it's like child play, how come we didn't come up with something like that?" Allen complained._

_"Because we weren't expecting it," Van said as he ran for Escaflowne. Behind Van Allen prepped Sherazade and followed. They packed up and sat waiting. Soon there would be battle and they needed to be ready._

As Hitomi twisted and tumbled through the air a vision filled her eyes. It was from before when they were at Atlantis and Allen and Van and her got separated. She had to save him as the world around them was destroyed.' But I've already seen this why am I seeing this again" she thought. Melodical voices filled her ears as her vision cleared:

"Hitomi. Listen closely. You are the true wing goddess but only if you believe in yourself." The voices slowly faded away " Believe in yourself Hitomi ".

"I don't want to be a goddess!" Hitomi yelled.

Her back suddenly burned fiercely and she cried in pain. She knew what was happening and she didn't want this to happen but it was being forced upon her. Bloody wings slowly and painfully burst through her back and she stopped falling. The pain was overwhelming but either way at least she wasn't going to fall to her death. From there on she let the wings do most of the work as she made her way back to Van. Though she continued to cry the pain faded.

BACK AT THE VIONE

"Damn it!" Folken yelled.

"The more you tighten your grip the more that will slip through your fingers" Dilandau laughed.

"You!" he pointed at Dilandau.

"What?"

"You are going after her. I want her back here and ready for the experimentation now"

"Fine."

"And you are not to even get close to Van or you'll lose your head. Literally"

"Fine" Dilandau walked to the hanger and entered his guymelef. As he left the Vione he couldn't help but think how alone he was. All he had was Folken since his dragon slayers had been killed and Folken wasn't nearly as close to him as his dragon slayers had been. Alone. The thought made him stop mid-air. A jolting pain surged through his body and an ear splitting sound cut through him. Celene looked around her and couldn't help but cry as images past through her mind. Images of Allen, Hitomi leaving Gaea and her coming back so unexpectedly, Van rebuilding Fanelia. She cried softly as she couldn't help but notice that she was stuck in the air. Celene moved her hands a little and noticed that the guymelefs hands moved too so she tested a few movements and found to move forward you push forward. She looked over the land to find her way home to Allen and realized that she didn't know where he was and the only person that came to her mind was Van. He'd be with Van. So she guided the guymelef, to the best of her knowledge to the palace in Fanelia where she'd find Van.

Just past one of the forests near Palace she saw a group camping out near the road. When she looked closer she saw Allen and Van.

"Allen!" she said happily. She quietly landed behind some trees around the camp and climbed out. When she turned around after getting down she had several swords pointed in her face and she immediately started crying. Allen came running and shouting at the men holding the swords.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he yelled. The men lowered their swords and backed away.

"We didn't know who she was sir. We're sorry. But we saw her land in a guymelef from Zaibach" They all pleaded.

"I'll deal with that later now all of you back to camp" He looked to Celene then took her in his arms and comforted her.

"It's ok Celene. You're safe"

"I missed you brother" she sniffled as Allen wiped her tears.

"I've missed you so much too Celene" he hugged her tighter. Then he led her back to camp and settled her on a log with Gaddess and some of the others to keep her company while he worked with Van.

"So. What shall we do now? We aren't even sure if they took her to the Vione or not"

Van ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know either Allen but we're just going to have to wait a while longer until we figure something out," He said looking tired. He sighed." I'm going for a walk. I need to think"

"Alright but keep your eyes open" Van gave him a 'whatever' wave and walked deeper into the forest where he went up a small hill and down into a small clearing with a waterfall. It was a beautiful pool like spot that reminded him so much of his brother and him when he was younger. Then he remembered how his brother had betrayed him and he angrily kicked at some rocks. The rocks flew into the water and made small splashes. As he spun around and was ready to make his way back, a huge splashing sound echoed from the rocky falls and made him turn around in time to get splashed. A little shocked from the unexpected event he stared at the water and watched as a body floated to the top then stood up out of the water and stared back at him sadly.

"Hitomi!" he yelled happily and worried at the same time as he ran and hugged her tightly. When he pulled away he saw water saturated blood on his arms then looked to Hitomi who seemed calm. He grabbed her arms and turned her around to find two bloody slits on her back that were healing fast and a few feathers were stuck to her. Then he looked in the water to find thousands of feathers floating around. He whipped her back around and stared worried into her eyes. She stared back with a look of understanding.

"Oh god Hitomi" He pulled her close and hugged her tightly then half carried her out of the water and back to the camp. Once back at camp he snuck her into a tent making sure no one saw her back and quickly tossed her things next to her as she sat on the bed mat. Van grabbed a cloth from one the other bags and dumped some of his canteen water on it and started cleaning off her back. After he finished he gave her a few minutes to change.

She looked through her bag and dug out her bracelets and put all of them on both arms including a slave bracelet that had a ring connected to it that was small with a dark emerald on it. Then she put on one of her necklaces. One that was a pendant much like her own and it hung next to her Atlantian pendant. Her choice of clothing was a red bell sleeved shirt covered by a black corset with red laces. And a black skirt that was knee length along with her boots she'd already been wearing. She felt comfortable in her new clothes and she felt much better than earlier. After she'd finished, Van and Allen and his gang swarmed her with hugs and kisses on the cheek. They all missed her and had worried about her. 'Maybe I'm not alone' she thought to herself. The group spent the remainder of the day gathering their things and heading back to Palace as fast as possible so they might not run into any more trouble. All the way there she couldn't help but replay what happened in her head. Her being captured, her falling, and then when she was coming back she blinded by something and she came crashing down into a pool by a waterfall. But the thing that blinded her was what bothered her.

Once they arrived Palace all Hitomi could do was think about the voices she heard and what they meant. She did feel a little different since she'd escaped the Vione but she was still worried that Dilandau might come after her. Was she endangering Van? The others? Either way it would be best if she stayed away from them in order to keep them safe. Then her thoughts jumped to Van. He wouldn't understand and he'd probably come after me but maybe if I lie...NO! She mentally yelled at herself. I could never lie to him. Maybe I could do the dramatic leaving during the night thing and leave a note. But...Allen would get mad and Millerna would send a search party. Maybe I could sneak away and they probably wouldn't notice until after. When we go to the market place I could let the crowds pull me away from them, but where would I go. The situation always presents a strategy at some point in time so I suppose I'll have to find somewhere later.

Hitomi was immediately shoved off to a room, the one she had claimed hers and she hurried to the closet as soon as the door had closed. There was one of the bags that Millerna had given her that looked like her duffel bag and she started throwing everything in there and surprisingly it all fit. But halfway through zipping it she felt a wave of guilt. It was like she was taking everything and running, and they would assume she took advantage of them and used them. She couldn't do that to her friends, ever. So she dropped the bag on the bed and left it, instead she only took her satchel that she'd already had and headed downstairs. Hitomi got frustrated when she had to go down so many stairs. As fit as she was an elevator was better than stairs. She clumsily found her way to the great room where Millerna, Van and Allen were.

"Hello Hitomi" Millerna greeted her.

"H-Hi Millerna. If it's not too much to ask I'd like to go to the market" Hitomi was so nervous that she blurted the words out rather fast and totally killed her plan to be unsuspicious.

"Sure thing Hitomi, but you'll have to take someone else with you because I have a meeting in a little while"

"That's alright. Only."

"Only what?" Millerna smiled.

"Who should go with me?" she fumbled for the right words and was kind of surprised at herself.

"Well I'll have to take Van and Allen hostage for a while so why don't you take Gaddess with you"

"Ok." Just as she almost left the room she turned around "Where is Gaddess anyway?"

Millerna laughed. " The east ball room" again she laughed when Hitomi gave her a funny look. "Down the hall take a right and it's the door at the end"

"Ok. Thanks" Hitomi set off for Gaddess so nervously that she turned left and had to turn around and go right. The room was actually easy to find. And Gaddess was just walking out of the room when she was just getting there.

"Hiya Hitomi" Gaddess smiled brightly.

"Hi Gaddess. I'd like to ask if you'd go with me to the market?"

"Well you only need to ask and its yours"

"Thanks so much Gaddess. I just really want to get out of here"

He laughed even louder. "I was thinking the same thing" Gaddess looked deep into her eyes and smiled again. He could read her like an open book unlike Allen and Van but she still had a complicated way of acting. Gaddess led her out of the palace and into the town all the while he looked into her eyes as she kept her attention ahead of her. She looked like she was planning something. Then he understood. She was leaving because she felt guilty for all the trouble they'd gone through. He quickly blurted something out:

" You know, you feel guilty sometimes and you immediately think that getting away from them would make them safe. But in the end you're endangering them and yourself more than you want to" He bit his tongue hard. 'I can't believe I said that' he thought to himself.

Hitomi looked at him as soon as the words left his mouth and she stopped walking.' I wish I wasn't so easy to read' she said fiercely to herself.

"Gaddess."

"Yes Hitomi"

"I'm assuming you know what I mean when I say I have to do this" Gaddess looked at her sadly. And his sadness made her guilt even worse. His expression brightened.

"You got to do what you got to do but promise me you'll return soon and in one piece" Hitomi felt better and smiled.

"I promise." They gave each other a firm handshake and Gaddess pulled her into a hug. Before as he ran off he yelled back to her. "You owe me one"

"I know," she shouted to him as she watched him disappear back into the palace. Hitomi turned back towards the market and took a deep breath.

"Here we go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood moon Chapter 4**

Hitomi left Gaddess. The poor guy! How was he going to explain why Hitomi wasn't with him and where she was going? Hitomi shuffled around the huddles of people and squeezed through the crowds. Dodging had become an art when she entered middle school and on through high school. She had less on her mind with her being graduated. But she realized that the teachers were actually right. You did use what they taught you, even history. Hitomi was at the same part of the market she had been when she had to run after Van. The bridge incident. There was an old man, more like wolf man who was sitting cross legged with another wolf man standing next to him. The old man was smoking a long pipe decorated in a rainbow of colors and shapes. The younger man was standing with his arms crossed watching the the crowds. Instantly she recognized them. The old man was the chief she had met when she had come to Gaea for the very very first time. The younger one was the one who brought her and Van to Fanelia. Hitomi walked past a few more men and stopped in front of them. The younger man held his arms out.

"Lady Hitomi! How good it is to see you again" He said smiling.

"Yes, it's been a long time" He hugged her. Why? She didn't know.

"Why is Lord Van not with you?"

"Oh um"Hitomi stammered. He held up a hand.

"It is none of my business. But I ask if I could help you. It would be very unkind of me not to offer my help"

"Yukuchi"

"Please Lady Hitomi let me help you"

"Alright. Right now I just need to find someone who can help me figure some stuff out"

"My grandfather" He motioned to the old man sitting on a woven carpet.

"Sit child" The old man said. He handed the pipe to Yukuchi. He held out his hands to Hitomi and she put a her hands in his.

"Now what is it that you wish to know?". The old man was smoothing his fingers over the palms of her hands.

"I was kidnapped by Folken. I heard voices"

"You are leaving something out child"

"I grew wings"

Yukuchi gasped " But that means you really are-" The old man put up a hand to Yukuchi.

"Hush Yukuchi" He said and he did. "Hitomi, what did the voices say?"

"They said that I was the true wing goddess but I had to believe in myself. I didn't understand them really"

"Then it is true. You are what they say you are. But Hitomi when they say only if you believe in yourself do you understand?" He asked.

"No not really"

"A butterfly cannot fly if it believes it can't. A butterfly could fly around the world if it believed it could. Do you understand now?"

"Sort of"

"Children today" He looked at Yukuchi and Yukuchi smiled brightly. He knew what the old man meant. Hitomi sat there waiting for him to continue.

"Hitomi, you can do anything if you truely believe that you can. You can save Gaea from Zaibach as long as you truly believe in yourself"

Yukuchi helped Hitomi stand. "Stay with us tonight Hitomi and tomorrow we will return you to the palace"

"How did you know?"

"Obviously you do not know anything about this world and its land. Us traders hear stuff here and there. Word gets around."

"I think I'll stay as long as you don't tell anyone about this"

"Of course. Come, this way" Yukuchi opened up a door that she hadn't known was there.

Hitomi followed him into a room about 10ft by 10ft. It had three bed mats, food crates, and supplies. They lived out in the forests so they packed up stuff and stayed here on business. Hitomi sat down on a blue bed mat and Yukuchi handed her a pillow and a blanket. The pillow was soft like fur and the blanket was hand made, soft, warm. Hitomi stayed there that night with Yukuchi.

It was late noon when she woke up. Yukuchi was leaning against the wall.

"My you humans sure do sleep a lot"

"I was tired"

"Ri-ight" He handed her a chunk of bread, some cheese, and a wooden cup. "Here"

She wolfed down the food and sipped what was in the cup. "What is this?" She asked.

"Tea. Now when you are ready I will take you back to the palace"

"Ok" Hitomi finished the tea then went outside. The old man was sitting there like he had been yesterday only today he had a very short table with trade goods on it. Yukuchi was behind her.

"This way" He walked a foot ahead of her and she followed him down the streets and around the large crowds. Suddenly she realized that though she knew where she was that she didn't know how to get back". Yukuchi took his time and they were at the palace by evening.There standing my the gate with the guards was Gaddess looking around like a maniac. He spotted her and came running. He looked mad but he hugged her with one arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Yukuchi" Gaddess said.

"You are most welcome. When I saw the radiant Hitomi walking alone I was worried"

"Did you want to see Van?"

"Oh no. I have to get back to my grandfather. I don't want him rantig and raving at random people or hitting someone with his walking stick"

"He'll never change"

"Yeah. Goodbye Gaddess, Hitomi" He waved and bowed.

"Bye" Hitomi said. Gaddess waved as Yukuchi left. As soon as he was out of sight Gaddess hurried Hitomi into the palace

"Did you get in trouble?" Hitomi asked as they neared her room.

"Kind of"

"I'm sorry"

"It was as bad as I expected"

"How so?"

"You'll see" He ushered her into her room and closed the door behind them. In her room was Van, Merle, Allen, Millerna, and Dryden. Merle was asleep on the corner of the bed. Millerna and Dryden were leaned up against the bed on the floor, They were asleep. Van and Allen were waking up.


End file.
